


Blood and Bones

by fulminataspqr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Confusion, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Levi questioning his religion lol, Pining, RivaMika Jam, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Witch Hunters, Witch Hunts, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulminataspqr/pseuds/fulminataspqr
Summary: Levi is a witch hunter and his target is Mikasa, a witch.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75





	1. Ruby

**Author's Note:**

> I borrowed another Rivamika prompt from @secret-trash-for-mikasasass ❤️ Thank youuuuu. This was also inspired by my favorite book, Serpent and Dove by Shelby Mahurin.

"You do know that holy crosses don't affect me, right?"

Levi clicked his tongue, "You're getting harder to kill these days," he said after irritatedly throwing the piece of wood. It was still stained with another witch's blood he dispatched a week ago.

There was a vibration in the air when she started to cackle. Unlike her sisters, hers was sultry, taunting and challenging. "Well that's the goal. How did you find me anyway?"

He averted his gaze when her ruby eyes scanned him. He couldn't really tell her that he tracked her by following her scent. As a witch hunter, they were trained to sniff witches using their unusual scent. And if he told her about that, it would only support her stupid nickname to him: _mutt._

"That's none of your business." She smiled wickedly. "It's been fun but I truly need to go, Levi. Please." Her eyes glowed, the smell of magic entering his nostrils. The smell burned all the way down his throat. Choking him. He always detested the awful trail witches leave when they use their cursed magic.

"You do know that charmspeak don't affect me, right?" Mimicking her statement a moment ago. 

Witch hunters were blessed by the Church, giving them immunity against their charmspeak.

Mikasa gritted her teeth, witch hunters were becoming crafty. She seriously needs to go now. It was the night of the blood moon, and judging by the position of the moon, her sisters were probably starting the ceremony now. 

She was about to meet with her coven when she noticed a shadow following her, almost nicking her. 

How Levi found out her location was still puzzling her. It was rumored that witch hunters could smell them. A ridiculous rumor according to the Red Mother. But, she was getting curious. Do they really smell? If they do, what does she smell like? Judging by the herbs she always kept she assumed that it was what Levi smelled when he's tracking her.

Despite the rage boiling inside her, she managed to flash him a smile. Normal humans would already be on their knees but unfortunately for her, witch hunters were far from normal. 

"Can't we compromise this time?" A gust of wind passed through her, it was sudden, but she evaded the dagger thrown at her. It hit the tree behind her. She winced when she saw how deep it penetrated the trunk. A second too late and that would be her body. 

"Stop talking. I know that your coven is around here." 

He pulled another dagger and lunged forward. Surprised by his attack, Mikasa was effortlessly tackled on the ground. "Let me go, mutt!" She tried to use her witchcraft but Levi already sealed her hands.

"You can't escape me" he whispered dangerously. Before the dagger could impale her, she uttered a question. "What do I smell like?"

Blood gushed out of her mouth as her consciousness started to drift away. She never learned the answer to her question.


	2. Sapphire

He should burn her. Two hours had already passed since he buried the dagger in her stomach. The blood pooling beneath her was starting to dry. Any minute now and she would resurrect again. 

"May God have mercy on your soul, " he prayed, just like what the Archbishop had taught him. A prayer to properly exorcise the wicked creature. In truth, it was just an empty invocation that the witch hunters started to chant when the Archbishop had instructed them to do so. It does not really have any divine power. Rather, a comfort for their enemies' lost soul.

He was ten when the Archbishop adopted him. Taught him everything he needed to know about their kind, especially how to kill them. Witches were vile creatures. Immoral. They do not worship the same God that their Church preached about nor believe on the teachings of the Holy Book. A natural enemy to the Church with their blasphemous ideology. 

With a snap of their fingers, a flick of their wrist, they could easily enchant any men. Those who were inflicted by their witchcraft would never gain their own autonomy again. It was a horrible sight to witness. 

Naturally, witch hunters were protected by the blessings of the Church. 

Levi pulled a matchbox hidden inside his robe. However, he couldn't bring himself to light it up. He silently asked for forgiveness to his God for his moment of hesitation. 

He watched her slowly open her eyes. She started to laugh again upon realizing that she was still alive, making her body convulse with glee. "You forgot to burn me again, Levi." This would be the 4th time that he ' _forgot_ ' to burn her. 

He could already hear Erwin's disappointed tone, reprimanding him for succumbing to her womanly wiles. At the same time, reminding him about his vow to the church. He trusted Erwin to hide his failure in killing the witch from their Archbishop. 

"You beguiled me," he accused. Because that would be the only valid reason why he couldn't send her to hell. 

"I thought that you were blessed by your God against any of my beguiling." 

She stood up and fixed her bloodied dress. "Or was it because of the kiss?" His jaw tightened making her smile triumphantly. "I told you, I did not use any witchcraft when we kissed. Just admit already that you enjoyed it." 

It was a moment of weakness. Even though, he already confessed for his sin, he couldn't erase the memory from his mind. Even the taste of her lips was still haunting him at night. She corrupted his soul and poisoned his thoughts. He should've not let her kiss him in the first place.

He committed a grave sin. But who wouldn't when the sin was personified into something tempting like her. 

_It does not do to dwell on earthly beauty_ , the Archbishop said to him once. He took that statement seriously, living by that principle. However, it only took a kiss from her and all his temperance crumbled into dust.

He hoped that God would absolve him from his transgressions.

"I did not enjoy it. It was a mistake. I—"

"Oh hush. You are such a prude." He scowled deeply. Just how dare a lowly witch questioned his self-restraint. 

She removed the dagger in her stomach, it immediately turned into ashes with a simple touch of her fingers. Her eyes watched the movement of the moon. She could still make it in time for their ceremony. The Red Mother would scold her again for her tardiness, but she has still unfinished business with the man.

"Hey, mutt. You never answered my question." His steel-blue eyes met her ruby ones. Unlike before where her eyes glinted with playfulness, it was now filled with curiosity. 

A smirk appeared on his face upon the sudden shift on her air. From her usual roguish behavior to something else. _A weakness._ It had always been their kind's downfall. Curiosity is a powerful motivator for witches. It pushes them to be reckless, making it easier to kill them.

"Careful, witch. Curiosity can kill you."

She narrowed her eyes, obviously agitated by his condescending demeanor. "Fine. Don't tell me." 

Before he could even unsheathe another dagger, she already disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 

He sneered when her scent left a trail for him to follow.

May God forgive his soul for finding amusement in the form of Mikasa Ackerman.


	3. Onyx

"You're late, Mikasa."

Mikasa stopped on her footsteps. Suppressing a groan, she squeezed her eyes tight. There were a lot of witches who could catch her, it just happened to be her. Her luck's running out at this point.

She spun around, a sweet smile on her face. "Annie! How's the ceremony?" she hoped that Annie would not notice her over sickening sweet voice. But knowing Annie, she could sniff every little detail about her the same way a certain witch hunter could.

"Mother was not too happy to find out that you're absent in the most important night." Mikasa noticed the smugness on her voice.

Her lips twitched in annoyance, "I'm really tired, Annie. Can I go now?"

I just got stabbed and died. Can't I have a break?

But she couldn't exactly tell her that. Unless she wanted to be punished again by the Red Mother. Knowing Annie, she would gladly offer everything just so she could watch her suffering.

Annie took hold both of her hands, squeezing them tightly under the pretense of sympathy, "Careful, sister. Playing with that hunter may kill you for real."

Her blue eyes turned into ruby red that sickened Mikasa. Annie was the only witch who could change the color of her eyes. An impressive feat that even she was forced to acknowledge.

She pushed her hard enough, but it only made her cackle. "You should've seen the look on your face, Mikasa. Such pure terror. I love it."

Mikasa smiled sweetly again, caressing Annie's right cheek tenderly in a similar way a loving sister would. "How about you, dear sister? Have you disposed that lovesick puppy you're keeping?"

Upon the mentioned of Annie's new pet, she stiffened much to Mikasa's delight. Annie's lovesick puppy was a man she enticed weeks ago, claiming that she was only keeping him for pleasure. Mikasa knew better.

"Armin was it? What would Mother think if she learned how much your starting to care for him?"

Annie slapped her hand away. Raging blood-red eyes, the scent of ancient magic surrounding them, wisp of purple smokes suffocating her. "Don't you dare, Mikasa. I swear to the Seven Heavens; I'll burn you a thousand times."

The threat did not make her flinched otherwise she wouldn't smile slyly. With a flick of her wrist, the smoke dissipated and the magic earlier left no trace, not even a faint whiff. "Let's see who would venture into the Seven Heavens first. Good night Annie," Mikasa said before leaving Annie whose fists were clenched and vowing to return the favor to Mikasa.

~•~

Killing a witch was something Levi devoted his life with. It was something etched on his destiny the moment he accepted the Archbishop's hands. A calling for your wretched soul, son.

He enjoyed it for a moment. Giving him a sense of purpose in this cruel world. Telling him that finally he had something to hold on to. This was what he wanted, purging witches and praying for the Lord's salvation.

Erwin once told him that he was too dedicated. Too engrossed. Too obsessed. Which was true. After all, it was what gave him satisfaction.

No second thoughts and no hesitation, he would burn a witch. But when it came to her, all his virtues were abandoned. The teachings of the Church drilled to him were forgotten immediately as he set gaze on her.

Witch hunters were God's soldiers, blessed and baptized. They were not supposed to be allured by their enemies nor be kissed by a witch. Hell, they were supposed to kill them.

"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned," he began. The man behind the screen muttered a blessing and asked him to confess everything.

"I...I failed again."

Failure tasted so bitter in his mouth like a poison killing him softly but the aftertaste was sweet, it made him queasy. Here he was confessing for his sins and yet a part of him was glad he did not kill her. "Son, confession presumes the penitent is truly sorry with a firm resolve not to sin again."

Levi gulped. For he was starting to question if his resolve was firm enough to resist the sin she embodied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the very very very late update. I'm just not in a good place right now, both literally and figuratively.
> 
> And I've been binge-watching Yuri on Ice. I have an unhealthy obsession right now and so I'm trying to quench my thirst for Yuri by watching Vampire Knight. Which, by the way, prompted me to update this. Also, regarding the book 2 of Back to You, I can't give you a clear answer at the moment. I'm sorry. I can't seem to find some inspiration recently. Writing fanfictions is all fun and games until you become so confused and overwhelmed with everything. 
> 
> I want to share my feelings to you because I believed that I owe it to you at least. I'm actually planning to quit writing because of some personal reasons and unresolved misplaced emotions. I'm just barely hanging on this thread of writing. I love RivaMika. I do. It's just that I'm getting tired. I don't want to disappoint all of you. Sorry
> 
> Anyway, thank you for your support. I love you all ❤️


End file.
